


Some Kisses Mend broken souls

by crazycrystal10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post 7×07;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: This is my post 7×07 tiny little Fic.It's Oliver & Felicity in the aftermath of his release from prison.





	Some Kisses Mend broken souls

**Author's Note:**

> We made it fandom ! We made it out of the prison and hopefully the torture that was you-know-who.

**| Some Kisses Mend Broken Souls |**

  
  


As she loved and tended to every little scratch, to every little wound on Oliver’s body her heart broke and more than once her eyes filled with tears.

Forgoing the A.R.G.U.S safe house that Layla arranged, Felicity had instead taken him to a little apartment that she had purchased. It was her place to store away all the things that were truly important to her family. It was discreet, nobody knew about it besides Layla and for one night it would keep the world away. It gave them the privacy that they desperately needed.

  
  


When Oliver leaned in to her touch, Felicity kissed his forehead, pressing her lips softly a rather nasty cut there. It hurt her in way words couldn’t describe to see him like this. But it was the anguish, the pain in his is eyes that tortured her. It filled her with a fierce sense of determination to protect him.

A man who had given more than he had to give to their city, their team.

Her little family hadn’t deserved this. Oliver and William had not deserved this. They hadn’t deserved this sort of apathy from the city that they had sacrificed their lives for without a thought, again and again. They had not deserved it from the team- that had become a family.

Felicity made him take the pain meds and then snuggled bedside him on the bed.

This, the simple comfort of being wrapped in Oliver’s arms was heaven. Her head against his chest, his face against her hair - kissing her, softly every few minutes as if he couldn’t believe that they were together at last was her nirvana.

And for once in her life she wanted the time to stop, for this night to last a little longer - because when the sun rose up, their reprieve from the world that had separated them would be over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> :)


End file.
